pathfinderelitefandomcom-20200214-history
Protean, Sorcerer Wyrm
This serpentine creature has a humanoid torso with a pair of boneless, tentacle-like arms. Sorcerer Wyrm (CR 4) XP 1,200 CN Medium outsider (chaotic, extraplanar, protean, shapechanger) Init +6; Senses blindsense 30 ft., darkvision 60 ft., detect law, detect magic, scent, smell bloodline; Perception +11 --- AC 17, touch 12, flat-footed 15 (+2 Dex, +5 natural) hp 45 (6d10+12) Fort +6, Ref +7, Will +7 Defensive Abilities amorphous, freedom of movement; DR 5/lawful; Immune acid, polymorph; Resist electricity 10, sonic 10; SR 15 --- Speed 30 ft., fly 30 ft. (perfect), swim 30 ft. Melee bite +8 (1d6+2), 2 tentacles +8 (1d4+2 and grab), tail +3 (1d4+1) Special Attacks constrict (1d4+2), consume bloodline, smother, warp spell Spell-Like Abilities (CL 6th; concentration +8) Constant—''detect law'', detect magic At will—''dancing lights'' (0), ghost sound (0) (DC 12), prestidigitation (0) Spells Known (CL 6th; concentration +8) 3rd (3/day)—''gaseous form'' 2nd (5/day)—''blur'' 1st (6/day)—''entropic shield'' --- Str 15, Dex 15, Con 15, Int 14, Wis 14, Cha 14 Base Atk +6; CMB +8 (+12 grapple); CMD 20 (can't be tripped) Feats Combat Reflexes, Improved Initiative, Eschew Materials (B), Great Fortitude Skills Acrobatics +11, Bluff +11, Diplomacy +11, Fly +10, Intimidate +11, Perception +11, Sense Motive +11, Stealth +11, Survival +11, Swim +10 Languages Abyssal, Protean SQ change shape (Medium elemental, elemental body II), smell bloodline --- Environment any (Limbo) Organization solitary, pair, or school (3–8) Treasure none --- Consume Bloodline (Su) As a full-round action, a sorcerer wyrm can feed upon the corpse of a sorcerer to absorb the magic that once flowed in that sorcerer's blood. Upon feeding on a sorcerer's corpse in this manner, a sorcerer wyrm regains spell slots as if it had rested for one day, and its bloodline spells permanently change to those of the consumed sorcerer's bloodline. Smell Bloodline (Su) Whenever a sorcerer wyrm detects a creature's scent using its scent ability, the sorcerer wyrm immediately knows that creature's sorcerer bloodline, if any. Smother (Ex) While grappling, a sorcerer wyrm crush the air out of its victim, expose its victim to its noxious breath, or some combination of both tactics. A creature grappled by a sorcerer wyrm is still able to breath (if just barely), but cannot speak or cast spells with verbal components. Spells Known A sorcerer wyrm is able to cast spells as if it were a sorcerer with a number of levels equal to its Hit Dice, except its only spells known are its bloodline spells. Aside from spellcasting and bloodline spells, a sorcerer wyrm gains no sorcerer class features. A sorcerer wyrm's default bloodline is protean (but see the consume bloodline ability, above). Because the magic in its blood is inherently unstable, a sorcerer wyrm cannot take actual levels of sorcerer. Warp Spell (Su) Whenever a creature targets one or more sorcerer wyrms with a targeted spell or spell-like ability, that creature is affected by a single warpwave (see the protean monster entry for details). The creature can negate the warpwave's effects with a DC 15 Fortitude save. The save DC is Constitution-based. Spawn of the roiling chaos of Limbo, the breed of proteans known as sorcerer wyrms are a paradoxical race; they have an inherent aptitude for sorcery, but only that stolen from others. Their own blood is too unstable to support the full magic of a sorcerer bloodline, so sorcerer wyrms must consume the blood of other, less-mutable sorcerers to acquire new spells known. Towards these ends, sorcerer wyrms regularly hunt and kill sorcerers, looking to feed upon a myriad of different bloodlines over time. Though this murderous quest occupies much of a sorcerer wyrm's time, sorcerer wyrms, like all proteans, are known to often get sidetracked. Such sidetracks usually involve spontaneous campaigns of mischief, vandalism, and terror against members of lawful organizations and societies, whom sorcerer wyrms see as stuffy and obnoxious. They are particularly offended by governments who dare to pass laws prohibiting the murder of sorcerers. Category:Epic Meepo Category:Monsters Category:Outsiders